


Clock Down

by Thuglein



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Character Death, Clocks, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Ship, Time - Freeform, kind of, only charles has powers, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuglein/pseuds/Thuglein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is supposed to be a oneshot. And it does end with death. For non-death endingish, go to epilogue. Actually, this was supposed to end in crack, but roomie said no. That I should have at least one serious fic. I'm not totally satisfied with it. It could be better with more details, but it was an idea that came to me and I didn't want to let it go so easily. Perhaps I'll refine it one day and turn it into an angsty, desperate multi-fic. I don't know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Clock Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a oneshot. And it does end with death. For non-death endingish, go to epilogue. Actually, this was supposed to end in crack, but roomie said no. That I should have at least one serious fic. I'm not totally satisfied with it. It could be better with more details, but it was an idea that came to me and I didn't want to let it go so easily. Perhaps I'll refine it one day and turn it into an angsty, desperate multi-fic. I don't know.

“YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? HUH? THINK YOU’RE THE SHIT DON’T YOU? WELL BUDDY TRY—”

Punch.

“THIS—”

Punch.

“ON—”

Punch.

“FOR—”

Punch.

“SIZE!”

Everything faded to black with that last word resounding in his head.

 

* * *

 

 

_The stars glittered above them. Spots of light in the dark of the endless sky. He turned to his friend, his lover, next to him. The grass beneath them was soft, the air crisp. The sounds of crickets and the quiet of the park surrounded them._

_“Imagine a city like that, Erik. A city surrounded by the blue and darkness of the ocean and the sky. A city of floating metal and innovative technologies.”_

_A gentle smile played on those handsome features. Dark, almost black, green eyes turned to look at him. “I can. With you by my side. I can.”_

He shook his head out of the dream, grimacing and stretching. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

It was a long shower. 

When he got out, he stared at the clothes in his closet for long time. He sighed, diving in.

He checked to make sure he didn’t forget anything. His suit was impeccable. Hair arranged perfectly. Teeth gleaming. Shoes polished. Tie in place. He exhaled. Then cleared his throat. He glanced at the mirror, turning this way and that. Watch on his right. Mirror on his left. He peered at the mirror, raising it up to his face. His eye was reflected back at him. It was the same blue as always, bright and beautiful. And spinning around his pupil in the blues of his iris was _70.5.13.4.6.26_ and counting. So, still the same as always. Seventy days, five months, thirteen days, four hours, six minutes, and twenty-six seconds. Well, twenty-four now. He exhaled shakily. Okay, still the same then. He shook his head and smiled at his reflection.

“Well, there’s no sense in putting it off. Time to fly. Haha, I’m so funny. Okay, no, not really. I really do need to go. Besides if the cleaning ladies see me talking to myself again, they’ll have a hissy fit.”

He glanced once more at himself for one final cursory check. Dashing. At least he hoped. He really had to impress these people.

By these people, his soon-to-be-brother-in-law’s family.

He tried to avoid looking at people. He didn’t like to make eye contact. He was weird that way. He didn’t know why or how, but for as long as he could remember, he was able to see others’ clocks. He hated it.

He met his sister at the door to the restaurant.

He bit back a grin at her enthusiastic waving.

“Raven, really, I can see you perfectly well. There’s no need to flail so much. You look beautiful.” And she did, in a dark teal suede evening dress. He noted the diamond necklace Azazel had given her for her birthday last month.

She laughed. “Nonsense. Besides, if Azazel’s family disapprove, they can kiss my ass. It’s not like they’re marrying me.”

“Well, I hope you didn’t say that to their face. That’s quite rude. But I hope I’m not late?”

“Ha, no! We’re actually still waiting for one more person. He’s giving us a tour over Genosha. Over the sky. Can you imagine it? Wow!” A roil of unease speared through him at the mention of that name.

She led him past the more common dining areas (not that there was anything common about them, with it’s grandiose atmosphere and luxurious silverware and food) and to the outside balcony. There was a section quartered off for receptions. He could see the table full of people in pretty tuxedos and dresses.

“I really hope I’m not underdressed. And what do you mean tour? How?”

She turned back to him, her blue eyes much like his own glittering. He couldn’t help but see her clock. He sighed inwardly in relief; hers was still the same (as in no drastic changes): _83.6.54.6.5.48_.  “He has tickets for the Blackbird. Most people would have had to wait years to even reserve a spot in line to buy tickets! And don’t worry, you look perfectly fine.”

“Powerful friends there,” he murmured as they reached the table. Introductions were made without anyone sparing him more than a glance.

He was sat with his sister to his left and a beautiful blonde dressed all in white—Emma—to his right at the large circular table. They were chattering about politics and things he had no interest in. At least not anymore.

He was in the middle of his garlic butter salmon and wild rice pilaf when talk gravitated towards the empty seat to Azazel’s left (with Raven to his right).

Emma ran a perfectly manicured index finger around her wineglass lip. “So, Azazel, when exactly is that man getting here? With all his work with precision and timing, one would think he’d be right on time, especially to your engagement party!”

Azazel flashed a devilish grin at her. She grimaced back distastefully.

Janos cleared his throat. “There was some problems with the Blackbird.”

“Da. He mentioned something about that. He should be here soon. Don’t be impatient Emma.”

She crossed her arms and turned to her husband Sebastian to continue talking about other things.

Raven nudged me. “You know, if you’re feeling unwell, you should head home. I mean,” she lowered her voice, “no one is about to die are they?”

He smiled at her. “No, no, don’t worry. I’m just unused to this upper-class atmosphere after I left the social circle since...well years ago.”

“Well—” She was interrupted by Azazel’s loud exclamation.

“Well, if it isn’t the man we’ve all been waiting for. One would think you were the one getting engaged, comrade!”

Azazel stood up to greet the newcomer.

He turned his head, cup in hand, in the middle of a sip.

And choked.

Raven patted him on he back. “Wow, there. I know the guy’s hot. Oh shut it Azazel. Whose ring is on my finger? But yeah, Charles, no need to choke.”

He glared at her, “ _No_...”

“Well, all of you already know who our resident engineer is. Except of course, dear brother-in-law. Charles Xavier,”

The man standing there, looking about as horrified as he himself was feeling, with his steel-green eyes, auburn hair, and lean build, _his ex-lover_.

“—Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, Charles.”

“Azazel, we’ve met,” the bastard said in a dry voice.

He spluttered.

The bastard raised an eyebrow. “It’s good to see you too, old friend.”

He stood up abruptly, not caring if he was being rude, and strode out. He barely prevented himself from running. He found an empty parlour and sunk into one of the plush couches, running a hand over his face. A moment later, he heard a body sit down next to him, a dip in the cushion.

“Charles,” said a voice quietly. His sister’s voice.

“That’s him, Raven. Him.”

She grabbed his arm, trying to calm him. “Who?”

He clenched his hands, staring at the carpet. It was dark green, like _his_ eyes hazed in lust. In the dark. With grappling hands and clothes torn off.

His sister reached up, hands going around his face. She gently turned him towards her. “Charles?”

He closed his eyes and sighed. “I never did tell you his name, did I? The man who shattered my heart into irreparable pieces. I’d like to blame him for everything. For my nervouseness, skittishness. For my aversion to socializing and people. For losing my job. For moving from hotel to hotel. For one night stands in the dark, and hangovers in the morning. But, really, that’s all on me. I just...I can’t let go…”

“No! None of that is your fault!”

He opened his eyes, smiling sadly at her. “Oh, but it is. The initial listlessness and despair after our breakup, no, but after? All those years when I should be getting back into the swing of things? When I should be responsible and get our finances in order? When I should try to meet new people? That’s me. How pathetic am I to hang on to him, to be affected by him after all these years?”

Raven shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing to and fro.

“No, Charles. Heartbreak and all that pain that comes up every time, it’s not your fault,” she said firmly.

He just groaned, dropping his head in his hands.

She sighed. “Do you want to go home? Or whatever hotel you’re staying at. I’ll come up with something to tell them.”

He looked up. “No, Raven. No need to give gossip fodder to your soon-to-be in-laws. Besides, I need to face him. I’m sorry for this, for ruining your engagement.”

After a few more moments, they head back to their table. He told them that he had felt a little sick from the salmon. They murmured their sympathies.

“So,” Sebastian started, “how do you two know each other?”

He opened his mouth, scrambling for some time of excuse, but Erik beat him to it. With that smooth, deep, lightly accented voice. Damn that voice.

“We met at a scientific conference in Paris. Two geniuses bored of old men’s useless prattling,” he said.

Then, “Charles.”

He looked up slowly, face neutral. Erik had a glass raised in his direction, a wry smile on his lips. “A toast to young geniuses, yes?”

He barely kept himself from gaping, jerking to take his own cup in hand to join the toast.

The table chorused back Erik’s words. The rest of the night composed of Erik trying to make eye contact, with him doing everything to avoid any such contact.

Soon, but not soon enough for Charles, they were at the restaurant door, parting ways. The last to leave were Emma, Sebastian, his sister, her fiancé, and Erik.

“Have fun in the skies, all you. Come, Emma, we’ve got our own trip to the heavens to make.” With that, Sebastian and Emma were on their way.

He frowned at the roiling in his stomach. Maybe the salmon really was bad. Or it could be due to his unease with Erik.

“I should go as well, Raven, Azazel...Erik. I hope you all have an excellent time.”

Raven smiled at him. “Yes, of course!”

“Wait. Wouldn’t you like to see Genosha? There’s plenty of room on the ship.”

He turned at the sound of Erik’s voice. Before he could protest, Erik said, “Besides, I need some company. I rather not be third wheel to the happy couple.”

“I-I don’t really know. It’s pretty late..”

“Please. It’s beautiful tonight. Imagine it! The vast black of the sky with its winking stars before us and the glittering city below.”

Raven cleared her throat. “Charles can do what he wants. I’m sure he’s tired.”

“Yeah…” He prepared to turn and walk away, but hesitated. He didn’t know what made him do it. Maybe it was the challenge in those eyes. Maybe it was the wine from dinner. Maybe it was the promise of what he’d always dreamed, back in his university days. “Alright.”

“Charles—”

“It’s alright Raven. Thank you.” He smiled at his sister assuringly before turning back to face Erik.

They stared at each other.

“Well. Before you two move from eyesex to actual sex right on the street, shall we move on to the Blackbird?”

 

* * *

 

 

The ship was an immense affair. All sleek black, almost blending into the night. With words of reassurance, he and Erik parted ways from the engaged couple.

He was ready to bolt, but Erik caught his arm. Before he could say anything, he was rushed into a small room. It looked to be a small library. There was a wide window that opened to the night sky and plush chairs. A set of chess sat on a low table.

He whirled on Erik, anger suddenly boiling to the surface. “You! You _bastard_. What do you want? Why show up all of a sudden? Why ruin the peace I’ve had?”

He scoffed. “Peace? You mean migrating from hotel to hotel, leaving a trail of men and women. None of whom you’ve looked in the eye? Is this what peace is to you? Avoiding contact and lasting relationships with others? Since when have you looked at someone, really looked at them, at their eyes?”

“What do you know about it? You know nothing of what I’ve lost!” He began to pace around the room, restless.

“I’ve lost my fair share.”

He stopped and turned to glare at the asshole. He scoffed, “Dry your eyes, Erik. It doesn’t justify what you’ve done. What you’ve done to me.”

“You have know idea what I’ve done.”

“I know that you took the things that mean the most to me.”

“Well, maybe you should have fought harder for them!”

He rushed at the prick, fists clenching in his shirt. Erik caught him at the arms. “You abandoned me! YOU TOOK HER AWAY AND YOU ABANDONED ME!”

The way those eyes softened at him made him angrier. He could feel tears forming at his eyes and falling. “I hate you. I HATE YOU. HATE YOU! So much! I—”

Erik cupped Charles’ face and kissed him. A gentle kiss. It was just a touch of lips.

Charles pulled away, eyes wide. He glared at him and pulled back his arm. He threw a punch, hitting the asshole square in the jaw. Erik stumbled back, wiping at his mouth. He looked up at him, grinning that shark grin full of teeth. Charles glared and strode forward, grabbing Erik and kissing him back, roughly. It was a messy, ugly kiss, full of teeth and tongue. They clawed at each other, hands restless.

“Fuck you—”

A harsh nip.

“I hate you—”

Clashing teeth.

“You bastard—”

Swipes of tongue and bitten lips.

They pulled apart, chests heaving, lips bruised, eyes wild.

“Charles—” Blues eyes shut. He held up a hand. Charles sunk down into one of the chairs wearily.

He heard Erik do the same to the chair opposite. There was only their gasps and efforts to control their breathing for several moments.

Charles cracked his eyes open and saw Erik hunched over, hands clasped tightly together, staring at the chessboard.

“Erik. Why did you invite me along? What do you want?”

“I-I didn’t mean for this to dissolve into a fight. I only wanted to show you what all our efforts have come to. Our dreams. The magnificence of Genosha.”

He gave a harsh laugh. “Our? _Our?_ What exactly do you mean by that? The last time Genosha had been ours, together, you had stolen her. You left me to the wolves and took her away. My career was over! Do you know what you took from me? Not just Genosha, no. Perhaps that I would have forgiven. You were always ambitious. No, you chose some woman and crowned her as your partner and _queen_. For all your preaching about hard work, you chose money over me!”

“Charles, it wasn’t like that! I had a plan. You knew the obstacles we had to face. It was our breakthrough. I would have explained everything. But you disappeared. You left me. Where were you Charles?”

“Don’t you dare put the blame on me, Erik. _Don’t you dare_.”

It looked for a moment as if he were going to argue, but, “You’re right. I should have been more clear. I should have—”

A violent shake had them clinging to their chairs, which was apparently bolted to the floor. The chess set, though, went flying, smashing into the wall as books tumbled out of the shelves. For a moment the room went dark, then red blinking lights flashed on accompanied by blaring alarms. Charles lay in the chair, shocked, until hands brought him up to stand.

He turned to look at the owner of the hands—Erik, it’s not like there was anyone else in the room—and almost fell back down. The clock in Erik’s eyes. _0.0.0.0.20.36._

“Charles? Are you alright?”

“E-Erik…”

“What is it?” Dark eyes looked him over, searching for any damages. They widened in realization. “It’s my time isn’t it?”

Charles could only nod numbly. Erik was the only one who knew. Not even Raven knew of his strange mutation.

“How long? Charles, love, tell me. How long?”

“T-twenty minutes…”

His mouth pressed into a grim line. “We need to get to the bridge.” He turned and strode to the door, holding tightly to Charles’ right hand.

Charles shakily raised his left arm to his face as they were running. His eyes widened. _0.0.0.0.19.43._

“Wait. What about Raven, and Azazel?”

Erik didn’t stop, glancing quickly back at him. “Don’t worry about them right now. If we don’t get to the bridge and fix what’s wrong, then there will be no hope for anyone.”

The loud speakers came on, giving directions on where to go and to stay calm. On their way to the deck, they passed people frantically hurrying to get to safe bays. Charles forced himself to look at their eyes.

_0.0.0.0.17.19_

_0.0.0.0.17.05_

_0.0.0.0.16.53_

_0.0.0.0.16.49_

_0.0.0.0.16.12_

With each passing pair of eyes, Charles could feel the heaviness in his chest grow. A countdown to death. A clockdown. He almost laughed. Then he saw children. And remembered his sister. He gulped in big breaths, trying to stay calm.

At eleven minutes and counting, they reached the bridge. Crewmen were hurrying around in panic, shouting orders and mashing buttons. The pilots were pulling up on the wheels desperately. A wide glass window of sorts looked out into the dark. Charles didn't know if he was looking at the sky or the sea. He had forgotten whether the stars were out tonight or not.

Erik was talking to men and women, giving out orders and demanding reports. He looked in his mirror again. One minute. He turned to Erik to tell him, but he was there right in front of him, leaning down to kiss him. Charles raised a finger to Erik’s lips.

“Just because we’re about to die doesn't mean I’m forgive you,” he said softly, desperately. 

“I know, love,” Erik whispered and kissed him.

It was a bittersweet kiss, full of nothing and everything all at once.

Charles closed his eyes, focusing on the lips on his and the darkness behind his eyes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

STOP if you are content with this ending. Go on if you want to see living Charles. I don't know what could be said for the others though.

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or maybe a beginning for another story. Or a continuation of the previous? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the caps locks words and all those punches at the beginning of the first chapter? Well, there's a reason for that. The premise is that Charles faces down an enemy (with his team or not) and gets sent into another reality where powers don't exist. In this alternate universe, people can see their own lives ticking down by clocks in their eyes that have the format years.months.days.hours.minutes.second. Thing is that Charles has a special sight in were he can see other's clocks. And then he wakes up in the hospital, unable to remember anything except a name. Whether he later remembers this alternate universe, this other lifetime, or not can be decided.
> 
> Some background is that Charles and Erik were partners in building Genosha, a floating city in the ocean. An innovation for the growing population. Many people scoffed at their idea, but undeterred, they forged on. Nearing the completion of the plans, Erik is offered large sum of money by one Magda Eisenhardt for the blueprints and his knowledge. He accepts. Charles, feeling betrayed, escapes and lives off his family's wealth, hotel-hopping and sleeping around, always avoiding looking people in the eye.

Red lips gasped open. Blues eyes shot wide. The brunette lay there, breathing hard. He stared up at what looked to be a clean, white ceiling. He took in more of his surroundings and realized he was in a hospital.

“Sir?” a soft voice asked.

He turned his head and winced. Ow, that hurt. Actually, everything hurt. He felt as though he had been hit by a truck. Already what he had been dreaming started to fade.

There was a nurse standing there, a concerned look on her face.

“What..?” Even talking hurt.

“Do you remember who you are, sir?’

“I…” He didn’t. He didn’t remember. All he could remember was a name.

“Erik…Lehnsherr, I think.”

The nurse smiled. “Is that your name sir?”

No, that wasn’t his name. He said as much.

The nurse frowned. He wished she wouldn't do that. She looked so much prettier when she smiled.

“Do you know who this Erik Lehnsherr is, sir?”

That was a good question.

 


End file.
